Lighting devices are available on the market comprising a flexible linear module in a protected version, wherein a light radiation source assembly (light “engine”) is embedded in a case adapted to be implemented e.g. with polymer materials.
The case is adapted to protect the light radiation source assembly from the outer environment, without significantly affecting the performance thereof as regards light output performance.
A geometry that can be used to obtain such modules may be defined as an “up/down” geometry.
By adopting such a geometry, the light radiation source assembly (e.g. a support board such as a Printed Circuit Board or PCB, on which there are arranged electrically powered light radiation sources, such as LEDs) may be arranged horizontally in the case, the light radiation being emitted in the vertical direction. This geometry allows the module to be bent in the aforementioned up/down direction.
It is however more complex to achieve a sidewise flexibility, i.e. in a transversally of the previously described components. This problem may be dealt with, for example, by co-extruding the light radiation source assembly into a multiple components case, such as for example a central web, made of a partially diffusive polymer material, which is open on the upper side and has reflective walls on the sides and on the bottom, so as to direct the light radiation upwards, the PCB being arranged oriented vertically on one side.
Another possibility consists in laminating the light radiation source assembly, along one of the lateral walls, into a white channel-shaped U-profile, into which a partially diffusive polymer is subsequently dispensed.
These solutions may involve various drawbacks, such as the process complexity (which may affect both costs and process implementation) and the module appearance and performances.